


Пока они считали муравьев

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Season/Series 03, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Молли с Шерлоком считают муравьев и разговаривают о любви. Время действия – после того, как Шерлок вышел из больницы в серии “Его прощальный обет”, но до рождества.





	Пока они считали муравьев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counting Ants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482454) by [awanderingbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingbard/pseuds/awanderingbard). 



> Бета: Просто_Даша

– Знаешь, прежде я не часто думала о муравьях, – заметила Молли, аккуратно взяв крошечным пинцетом дохлого муравья, чтобы положить его к нужной горстке, – и пришла к выводу, что я их терпеть не могу.  
– Ты несправедлива, – отозвался Шерлок, подхватывая своим пинцетом другого муравья. – Нельзя составить мнение о биологическом виде в целом, основываясь только на малой выборке. Надо рассмотреть все подсемейства, а ты пока что имела дело только с одним из них. Совершенно не научный подход. Какая-то видовая дискриминация получается.  
– Ты прав, простите, муравьи.  
Шерлок тихо рассмеялся, а вслед за ним не удержалась и Молли. Они уже целую вечность ютились за одним лабораторным столом, разделяя на две части груду муравьев. На часах было полтретьего ночи. Однообразная, кропотливая работа притупляла разум.  
– Ты совершаешь набеги на мою сторону, оставайся на своей.  
– Я на своей стороне, это твои муравьи мигрируют.  
– Они неделю как мертвы и едва ли способны перемещаться самостоятельно, – сказал Шерлок, передвинув свою часть муравьев подальше от нее. – Еще одна сотня.  
Молли внесла следующую пометку в учетную таблицу. Шерлок же снова склонился над столом, на мгновение прикусив нижнюю губу.  
– Ты в порядке? Тебе больно?  
– Все в порядке, просто покалывает то там, то здесь.  
– Мы уже довольно долго работаем, может, стоит сделать перерыв и отдохнуть? Все-таки это твое первое дело после больничного. Возможно, ты еще не готов выкладываться на все сто процентов.  
– Я отдыхал именно столько, сколько требовалось. Вечность провел в палате. Все, что мне сейчас нужно – это заставить мозг работать. Правда, подсчет муравьев не самый предпочтительный вариант упражнений, но все же лучше, чем ничего.  
Молли рассмеялась, заметив:  
– Звучит, как эвфемизм, – и уточнила: – Для слова “секс”.  
– Я догадался, – отозвался Шерлок, бросив в ее сторону удивленный взгляд. – Родители использовали выражение “деление на отрицательные числа”. Мне едва исполнилось три года, когда я понял, что они вовсе не о математике говорят. Запиши еще одну сотню.  
– Твои родители занимались сексом? То есть, конечно занимались, раз вы с Майкрофтом родились, но... они... Любят ли они друг друга?  
– Да. Ты ничего не записала.  
С совершенно отсутствующим видом Молли добавила в таблицу ту сотню муравьев, что посчитал Шерлок. Если бы она когда-нибудь задумывалась об этом, то предположила бы, что родители Шерлока занимались сексом только с целью деторождения. Секс, оправданный исключительно логикой.  
– И до сих пор влюблены?  
– О, да. Безусловно влюблены. Отвратительно.  
Молли оставалось только гадать, почему человек, выросший в любящей семье, так боится любить.  
– Ты никогда не думал…  
– Что меня усыновили? Постоянно. К сожалению, все три ДНК-теста, что я сделал, были положительными. Так или иначе, я генетически их сын.  
– Шерлок, это просто ужасно.  
– Знаю. А я-то мечтал, что мои родители – блестящие ученые, которые мудро решили посвятить жизнь работе, потому и отдали ребенка на воспитание обычным людям. Я даже мог бы простить им тот момент слабости, что привел к моему зачатию. Но, увы, я всего лишь генетическая аномалия.  
– Большинство детей надеется, что они потерянные принцессы или принцы, и ждут, когда за ними явятся король с королевой.  
– Никогда не хотел стать принцессой. В тиаре я бы выглядел смешно.  
Молли расхохоталась, и он тоже улыбнулся. Хорошо, что Шерлок вернулся: она скучала по их странным совместным экспериментам в этой лаборатории. Без него здесь было не очень-то весело.  
– Кстати, раз уж мы говорили о любви, куда подевался Джон? Новобрачный настолько занят, что не может присоединиться к тебе?  
Улыбка с лица Шерлока тотчас пропала.  
– В данный момент он просто занят своими делами.  
– Что случилось? Вы поругались?  
– Мы – нет.  
– Джон и Мэри? – тогда предположила Молли. – Они уже ругаются? Но из-за чего?  
– Пустяки, всего лишь трудности в общении. Я посоветовал Джону поскорей решить этот вопрос. Он ко мне прислушался.  
– Ты даешь советы людям касательно их личной жизни? – улыбнувшись, переспросила Молли.  
– Знаю, знаю. Еще одна сотня муравьев.  
Сделав пометку в таблице, Молли снова спросила Шерлока:  
– Но они будут в порядке?  
– Я не знаю. От меня в этом случае ничего не зависит.  
Последние слова Шерлока прозвучали мрачно. А у Мэри с Джоном ребенок на подходе. Возможно, в том и была причина кризиса. Молли, впрочем, решила не продолжать разговор на эту тему, обратив внимание на знакомую неподвижность его плеч: напряжение сковало мышцы шеи от челюсти до самой ключицы. Определенно, не стоит больше об этом говорить. Она сосредоточилась на подсчете муравьев, надеясь, что охватившее Шерлока волнение вскоре пройдет.  
– Что пошло не так с... в твоих отношениях с Тимом? – вдруг спросил он.  
– Том, – поправила Молли. – Его имя Том. Не скажешь, зачем тебе это нужно?  
Шерлок пожал плечами:  
– Просто я никогда не спрашивал.  
– Да, не спрашивал, – согласилась она. – Но ты тогда не в лучшей форме был. Да и после тоже.  
Прочистив горло, Шерлок сказал:  
– Впоследствии, вспоминая об этом в больнице, я не мог не признать, что в тот день в лаборатории я вел себя грубо. Мне стоило быть... деликатней.  
– Ты под кайфом был, что совершенно не оправдывает такое поведение, но вполне его объясняет.  
– А ты меня ударила. Думаю, мы в расчете.  
– Если я еще когда-нибудь увижу тебя в таком состоянии, снова тебя ударю. Если я когда-нибудь услышу, что ты под кайфом, я найду тебя, и пощечины тебе не избежать. Это был такой глупый поступок.  
– Все исключительно для дела, – возразил Шерлок.  
– О, и как именно наркотики помогли тебе справиться с делом? – поинтересовалась Молли и сама же вздрогнула от своих резких слов. – Прости, это было грубо. Ты чуть не умер, не надо было мне так говорить.  
– Ааа, – протянул Шерлок таким тоном, словно его настигло озарение. – Понимаю, откуда у тебя этот страх, – сказал он после, бесцельно тасуя муравьев по поверхности стола, – но ты избегаешь ответа на мой вопрос. Что пошло не так у вас с Томом?  
Молли вздохнула:  
– Сложно объяснить.  
– Мне нужно посчитать немыслимое, до смешного, количество муравьев. Так что время есть.  
– Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь?  
– Из любопытства, из-за чего же еще.  
– Я тебе не подопытный для научного эксперимента.  
Шерлок резко вскинул голову и растерянно на нее посмотрел. Взгляд у него был, как у потерявшегося ребенка. Шерлок так выглядел всегда, когда не совсем понимал, что именно сделал не так, или же когда понимал, где оплошал, но сделал это ненамеренно.  
– Я никогда не думал так о тебе.  
Молли не могла понять, говорит ли он искренне. Шерлок же все продолжал смотреть на нее, ожидая ответа.  
– Ты вернулся, – выпалила она после нескольких минул молчания. – Вот что пошло не так. Просто ты вернулся.  
Шерлок запаниковал. Молли отчетливо увидела панику в его глазах.  
– Ты неправильно меня понял, – быстро успокоила его Молли. – Я рассталась с Томом не из-за надежды, что у нас с тобой… нет, не то. Не знаю, как объяснить...  
– Все же попробуй.  
– Все изменилось, когда ты ушел. Мне пришлось хранить твою тайну, а это оказалось нелегко. Непростое было для меня время. Те, кто хорошо меня знал, видели, как мне было трудно. Я же ничего не могла им рассказать. Большинство знакомых думало, что всему виной твоя смерть. Они советовали мне смириться и двигаться дальше, когда же у меня ничего не вышло, стали откровенно терять терпение. Том не знал, какой я была раньше. Он оказался милым, добрым, нормальным. Как я тогда нуждалась в ком-то нормальном рядом. Я ему нравилась, более того, он меня любил, действительно любил, по-настоящему. Да и я его тоже, только вот не совсем так, как следует. А потом ты вернулся, и то, что ты жив, перестало быть тайной. Пока же тебя не было, я забыла, насколько я хороша… в том, что делаю. Забыла, что я особенная. Рядом с тобой я всегда чувствовала себя особенной, и не потому что я в тебя влюблена. Просто… когда кто-то очень умный думает, что ты тоже умный, ты сам начинаешь о себе так думать. Есть ли в моих словах хоть капля смысла?  
По мере того, как Молли говорила, черты лица Шерлока все больше смягчались. Он медленно кивнул:  
– Как если бы по-настоящему хороший человек думал, что ты тоже можешь стать хорошим. И ты сам начал в это верить, лишь потому, что рядом есть тот, кто верит в тебя. Впрочем, это лишь предположение. – Внезапно почувствовав смущение, Шерлок нервно заерзал на стуле. Из-за чего сложилось впечатление, словно вначале он собирался выразить абсолютно другую мысль.  
– Да, – с улыбкой ответила ему Молли, – и именно это я и имела в виду. Так вот, я будто другим человеком была, когда встретила Тома. Он совершенно нормальный, обычный, и я тоже, просто в какой-то момента я поняла, что не могу представить его рядом на протяжении всей своей жизни. Наши отношения – минутный порыв с моей стороны. Том был мне нужен тогда. Все, что между нами происходило, казалось правильным, закономерным. Когда же я перестала в нем нуждаться, то оказалась, что любви в общем-то и нет. Было бы нечестно привязывать его к себе... зная, что рано или поздно я все равно от него уйду.  
– Очень бескорыстное решение.  
– Нет, вовсе нет. Я боялась, что Том мой единственный шанс, оттого так эгоистично долго держалась за эти отношения. Мне было страшно снова остаться одной. Потом уже я поняла, что лучше буду одна, чем соглашусь довольствоваться малым. Я… достойна лучшего. Ты напомнил мне об этом.  
– Не стоит судить о себе по тому, что думают о тебе другие. Особенно это касается меня.  
– Легко тебе говорить, – поддразнила его Молли. – Ты-то герой, а я – просто я.  
– Я не герой. Героев не существует.  
– Существуют. Ты просто не хочешь этого признавать. Легче же притвориться, что тебе все равно, иначе придется взять на себя ответственность за героические поступки.  
Шерлок открыл рот, потом закрыл и лишь затем сказал:  
– Видишь. Ты умна сама по себе. Я тебе не нужен.  
Шерлок ответил улыбкой на улыбку Молли, и ей отчаянно захотелось его обнять, но она этого не сделала, зная, что он порыв не одобрит. Она вернулась к прежнему занятию и попыталась вспомнить, на какой цифре остановилась в своих подсчетах муравьев.  
– Почему людей волнует одиночество? Тебя это тревожит?  
– Полагаю, что да. Но… есть ведь разные виды одиночества. Можно быть одному, но не чувствовать себя одиноким.  
– Тебе стало одиноко, когда я ушел.  
– Немного. Тебе, наверное, тоже было одиноко.  
Шерлок снова взял пинцет:  
– Ты была права, все это довольно сложно. Прости за расспросы.  
Молли пожала плечами:  
– Любовь – сложная штука.  
– Да, мне это уже известно. Вот чего я не понимаю, зачем людям в это ввязываться раз за разом?  
– Когда любовь взаимна, она прекрасна.  
– Пожалуй, я лучше буду считать муравьев.  
– Это эвфемизм? – опять поддразнила его Молли.  
– Нет. Тоже сложно сказать.  
– Сложное не значит плохое. Мы не любим сложных вопросов, потому что не всегда можем найти ответы, а иногда их просто нет.  
Шерлок снова резко поднял голову, и Молли пришлось выдержать на себе его проницательный взгляд.  
– Перестань меня анализировать, – сказал он в итоге.  
– Не очень-то приятно, когда ты сам объект наблюдения, правда? – с усмешкой заметила Молли.  
Шерлок раздраженно хмыкнул, а потом словно через силу рассмеялся:  
– В твоих дедуктивных наблюдениях отсутствует логика; мы находились в совершенно разных ситуациях. – Улыбка на его лице слегка потускнела. – Мне жаль, что ты чувствовала себя одинокой.  
– Больше нет, – пожав плечами, откликнулась Молли.  
– От меня зависит твое счастье – это большая ответственность, – сказал он чуть слышно.  
– Не от тебя. Больше всего меня удручала необходимость держать в тайне, что ты жив. Очень тяжело хранить такой секрет. Мне все казалось, что я притворяюсь кем-то другим. Казалось... словно я... немного подло поступила. Я чувствовала себя... грязной.  
– Ты одна из самых достойный и порядочных людей, которых я когда-либо знал. И я собираюсь повторить это только один раз, что бы там кто ни говорил, на самом деле ты намного лучше, чем думаешь о себе. Я всегда тебе доверял, а мне нелегко это дается. Ты лучше Тима, Тома или как там его, ты лучше меня. Перестань зависеть от чужого мнения. Ты сама в состоянии оценить, чего на самом деле стоишь. Никому не позволяй себя контролировать.  
В глазах у Молли стояли слезы, когда она заговорила:  
– Почему ты всегда так долго ждешь, прежде чем сказать правильные слова?  
– Девять тысяч семьсот тридцать два.  
– Что, прости?  
– Девять тысяч семьсот тридцать два – это количество муравьев на столе. – Пояснил Шерлок, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. – Итак, экстраполируя количество муравьев, что проходят через помещение в обычной ситуации, мы можем предположить, что а) их по какой-то причине тянуло в ту часть комнаты, б) их убило что-то необычное, и в) это случилось где-то… неделю назад? Давай узнаем, от чего они погибли.  
– Ты собираешься провести вскрытия муравьям?  
– Да, будет весело, – откликнулся он с энтузиазмом.  
Молли посмотрела на часы:  
– Сейчас же почти три часа ночи.  
– У тебя на примете есть дело поинтересней?  
– Как насчет сна?  
– Этим ты можешь заняться в любое время, – пренебрежительно отмахнулся от замечания Шерлок. – Когда еще представится такая возможность?  
Молли лукаво прищурилась:  
– Ты платишь за кофе.  
– Договорились, – сказал Шерлок, протянув руку в перчатке, чтобы закрепить соглашение рукопожатием, а затем стал заниматься муравьями.  
Бедные муравьи, они просто оказались не в том месте не в то время.  
– Переживаешь за Джона?  
– Да. Но… Мне кажется, я знаю, как ему помочь, просто не уверен, нужно ли мне вмешиваться. Все довольно сложно.  
– Не сомневаюсь, ты найдешь правильное решение.  
– Конечно ты не сомневаешься – С улыбкой произнес он. – Ты хороший человек, от того тебе проще думать хорошо и о других.  
Молли вспомнилось, как совсем недавно Шерлок говорил, что рядом с хорошим человеком и сам становишься лучше.  
– Я в тебя верю, – сказала она, надеясь, что это поможет.  
Шерлок покачал головой:  
– Боюсь, слишком сильная вера в меня – единственная область, где твое благоразумие не срабатывает в полной мере.


End file.
